The Bachelor Party That Went Wrong
by LaynaPanda
Summary: He met a stripper and that's when everything went weird in his life. —Natsu


**a/n: **eh, why not? It's Thanksgiving and I really have nothing else to do. So, here's a one-shot from me to you, happy thanksgiving guys!

* * *

They were getting married.

Two childhood friends whom decided that it was time and they should fulfill their promise they made many years ago, was getting married.

Lisanna Strauss and Natsu Dragneel, the married couple, to be.

Everyone was around the place getting ready for wedding plans and the parties and the aftermath. They were oh so excited and oh so nervous. Especially Lisanna and Natsu.

How different would it be to get married and eventually start a family with the person they've been together since kids? Would it be just plain on awkward or plain on amazing? Either way—they had to settle down and grow old with one another.

After all, you won't be 27 forever.

~**X**~

"Come on, man! Stop being such a fucking joy-kill and come with us!"

"No! Dude, I pass—loads of men dump their fiancé right after their bachelor party and I don't want to risk anything that will make me think that way or act that way. You guys can go alone." Natsu rejected the idea for the tenth time that night.

Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal were begging, asking, pleading for the pink-haired man to at least enjoy the night before he got married but he had no desire in his body to go. He didn't want his fiancé to get angry at him nor did he want to get any distractions or second thoughts in his head just because he saw other woman and other ideas in his head.

He was happy for once and he couldn't ruin the perfect relationship he had.

"Natsu, don't be such a pussy! It's your bachelor party—you're _supposed_ to do this!"

"_No,_ I'm _not_ going and that's—!"

"Natsu, I think you should go. It's your bachelor party and I'm also having a bachelorette party." Lisanna suddenly popped in making Natsu stop speaking and look at his dear fiancé. He pursed his lips and stared at Lisanna who only smiled at him. "It's one night—what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Aren't you worried, Lisanna?! They're forcing me to go to some strip club and—"

"Well, Mira-Nii is bringing me a male stripper so I guess we're even?"

"_What?! _Is it going to be Gray or his fucking brother?!"

"_WE'RE NOT STRIPPERS, YOU FUCKER."_

"Good, they're even now. Let's go Natsu," Jellal confirmed, grabbing the shocked rosy-male out of the place to drag him into an expensive white limo.

Gray and Natsu sulked all the way to the club while Gajeel tried brightening the mood up—surprisingly—and Jellal had to be stuck between the two. It wasn't even his idea to go to a place like this but since his wife Erza insisted—more like threatened—that he shows Natsu the time of his life, he was part of this stupid plan.

He was a married man and he was tagging along to a stupid strip club! What was Erza thinking?

The limo stopped in front of the club that was full of semi-naked woman and Gray and Gajeel _almost_ had nosebleeds.

As in for Natsu and Jellal, the two were both Starstruck over how _naked_ the woman can be and how they didn't feel so embarrassed, unlike their wife and fiancé.

"Dude, how cool would it be to marry a stripper?"

"Well, you're already one so—"

"Natsu! Gray! Enough fighting for one night—we're here to have fun, not insult each other all night!" Jellal snapped at the two boys who both looked at him in disbelief. "He started it!" the two shouted in unison, earning a snicker from Gajeel.

"Come on you fuckers, let's get the party started."

The four men strolled into the loud dark club that had music booming from the speakers and strippers walking around as if it was their usual attire. They were all fascinated by their surroundings as if they've never been there before.

"I have a reservation put in for a special room so we can head there," Jellal shouted over the music, the three men all nodding their heads. They walked on over to the private rooms as they walked passed tables and pole dancers and men who seemed like they were enjoying themselves.

Once they made it pass the club, they entered a room that looked like a karaoke place.

"Awesome, this feels so nostalgic! We used to come to karaoke places all the time back in high school!"

"Let's get this party started."

~**X**~

Couple of drinks, songs, and strippers later, everyone was at least a bit tipsy.

Gajeel and Jellal were both drinking some beer while Natsu and Gray were in the corner, having strippers grind on them while Gray smoked.

It felt like heaven, having woman that were barely dressed dancing on top of you while you drank, but it was actually a worry for Natsu. In the back of his mind he kept having Lisanna pop in his head, wondering what she would think or do if she saw this semi-naked woman grinding on him and giving him a boner.

He's also wondering what that stripper might be doing to _his_ fiancé.

Natsu took a quick drink out of his bottle before the stripper got off his lap and switch with two other different girls.

One was blonde and the other one had blue-haired, _both_ of them looking _smoking_.

"Hi there, what's your name?" The blonde murmured seductively as she sat herself on Natsu's lap, the male's whole face shirting to amusement. He grabbed her waists and smirked at her beautiful face.

"Names Natsu, what's yours sexy lady?"

"I'm Lucy... I'll be your entertainer for tonight."

Natsu watched as she worked wonders with her body, grinding and touching, rubbing and stroking. He was just turned on by the fact that she had an amazing body and she knew the right place to touch.

"So what brings you here, Nat-su?" She whispered in his ear, a shiver running down his back. His grip tightened around her thigh as he gulped, trying to restrain himself from doing anything stupid. How come this chick was giving him the shivers and the sweats when no other girl can?

"It's the idiot's bachelor party so we brought him here," Gray spoke up earning Lucy's attention. She looked at the handsome man next to him as she noticed her friend, Juvia, was also having the time of her life.

"Oh... a bachelor party seems fun." She said as she grinded on a particular part making Natsu hiss out. He looked up at Lucy who seemed to be enjoying his reactions, a scowl coming on his face. "Hey Lucy..."

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"What made you want to become a stripper?"

"Easy money and easy job. Anyways, I do have the body for it," She grinned proudly making Natsu nod in agreement. He watched as she did a bit more grinding till she got off him and turned around, sitting on his lap to grind some more.

"You're good at this,"

"Been one for a year now, I hope I'm good." Lucy laughed making Natsu smirk and grab her hips. "You're interesting, y'know?"

"Oh? Am I now?"

"Yeah. You seem like a fun person,"

"Oh well, that's too bad. You're getting married soon and didn't you say this is your bachelor party?"

"Hell yeah, but I still have couple more hours till my night ends." Natsu whispered against her ear, his hand trailing dangerously low. Lucy blushed and shivered as his hot breath tickled her neck, grabbing his knees for support. "So why don't you and I have a little fun till then?"

Lucy turned back around as she straddled the man's lap, blushing from head to toe to see she was enjoying this way more than she should be.

"N—Natsu... I can't do that with an engaged man... and who knows if you have some sexual disease?"

"I do not!" Natsu protested making Lucy snicker. She leaned in and pecked his cheek, leaving a glossy structure of her lips. "Sorry bud... it'll cost a fortune to get into my pants. Especially since you're the one getting married,"

"Hey, I'm not in a relationship or getting married, so why don't you and I—"

"Fuck off stripper, this is _my_ stripper!" Natsu suddenly shouted making Gray snicker and flip over Juvia who was straddling Gray's hips. Since he was a single man and he had the money—he could have done anything with this one.

"Oh, is your friend a stripper too?" Lucy asked, pointing at the male who seemed to be molesting the woman who seemed to be enjoying the touching. Natsu chuckled and shook his head, his hands dipping low to grab her ass cheeks. "Nah... He's a stripper but not a professional one, unlike you."

"It must be great to have him as a husband."

"You know who'll be a better husband than him? Me."

"And I'm sure your fiancé is proud." Lucy smiled bitterly before standing up. She steadied herself and brushed off the invisible dust off herself, smiling at the confused male.

"I think I better leave before I make bad decisions with a certain someone. I'll call someone else in for you," Lucy pointed out before turning around. But before she could leave, she felt someone scoop her off her feet and a squeal escape her lips.

"Jesus, you're heavy!"

"H—hey! Put me down, what are you doing?!"

"Going to have a little fun,"

Lucy clutched onto Natsu as he walked out of the room, struggling to get out of his grip that was too tight for her comfort. But she couldn't deny it—this was exciting and it was somehow making her panties get soaked.

Natsu made his way past the pole dancers, the waitresses, and the men that were enjoying the act. He somehow made it to the bathroom without his arms giving out on him and he locked the two of them in a stall.

"N—Natsu! No, stop it! You're going to regret this!"

"If I can't have you, I swear I'm going to regret everything."

And in matters of seconds, his lips were on hers and his hands were everywhere.

Moans were flying out here and there and Natsu couldn't suppress the urge to touch her. He pulled on the strings that held her breasts and lets the small fabric fall, pulling back to look at her large mounds that were soon covered by her arms. Natsu scowled and looked at Lucy who flushed red.

"You're supposed to be a stripper—you shouldn't be shy about this."

"Y—you're making me feel embarrassed! I never had someone be this dominant on me!" She whined, making his eyebrow arch. "Oh... _really_?" He asked, stepping closer making her press her back against the stall door. "Yes! Oh my god, you really have to stop before this gets out of hand!" She cried out, jumping in her spot when Natsu slammed his palm right next to her heads.

He leaned in close and smirked. "Guess what..? I don't care,"

"What about your fiancé?!"

"Hey, she said I could do what I want for tonight. So—I'm going to fuck you till your whole body aches."

Lucy shivered violently as she felt her whole stomach do summersaults. She never heard someone say that to her before nor did she ever knew someone that'll abduct her, take her to the bathroom, and threaten to fuck her till she couldn't walk anymore. Who in the world was this person and _why_ hasn't _she_ been the one marrying him?!

"W—wait, wait, wait—_please_." Lucy pleaded, stopping Natsu for the millionth time that night. The pink-haired man groaned and looked at Lucy who had her hand in his face, a look of determination on her face.

"At _least_, buy me dinner."

"Sure. I'll buy you a whole set of lingerie too, how about it? Something in red because I think you'll look hot with red lingerie."

"And—I don't want to have sex with you in this bathroom stall."

"Fine, I know this amazing hotel across the street. How about it?" Natsu asked, tilting his head to the side. Lucy mentally cursed herself as she didn't think about that. How did she get in this predicament? And why was this guy so desperate for sex?

"Does you fiancé, like, never given you sex before?"

"Oh no, we do. We've done it plenty of times but she's one of those people who're... uh, let's just say a bit too sensitive." Natsu snorted, waving his hand in the air. "OH, so you think I'm one of those rough types of girls, huh?"

"Considering you're a stripper, yes. And Lisanna has a fragile body so I can't really be rough with her. But you seem like the type that's up for it,"

"I _am_, but what's in it for me?!"

"Holy shit, you're one tough one to crack. I think I'm already becoming soft because of your constant talking! Are we going to go or not?!"

Lucy gapped at the man in front of her as she felt rage building up in her body. She was about to insult him back but ended up grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down to lock lips again.

The kiss was aggressive and passionate, both of them grabbing for something to hold and squeeze, their tongue darting from one mouth to another.

When they pulled away, they were both breathless.

"Huh, I guess you're those types of people who take their anger out by having sex."

Lucy whipped her mouth as she panted heavily, a heavy blush coating her pale cheeks.

She couldn't hold back anymore—she wanted this guy. Inside and out, she was going to have him no matter what. She just hopes that he wasn't lying about what his fiancé had said—or else she was in _deep_ shit. She _did not_ want to ruin anyone's marriage. But it was his fault for coming to a stripper club anyways.

"Natsu—fuck me till I can't see straight anymore."

And with those last words, he picked her up and dashed for the nearest hotel he could find.

* * *

His jacket was off and her top was off.

His shirt was taken off and her bra was gone.

His pants disappeared and her skirt was ripped apart.

And they were on the bed, constantly flipping over and over again till one was on top.

Natsu reached for one of Lucy's large mounds as he gave it a hard squeeze, a loud moan erupting from her pretty pink lips. He did it again making her moan even louder, a satisfied smirk crawling up his face. He pushed her down on her bed and leaned down to kiss and lick her neck, pants and moans flying out like it were meant to come out.

He crawled down and came face to face with her beautiful breasts, leaning down to bite on one of her pink nipple.

The sound that came out of her lips were like music to his ears.

He continues teasing her breasts, pulling, licking, sucking, and biting.

When Lucy couldn't deal with the teasing much longer, she flipped them over again and started to tease him as well.

Grinding on his rock-hard member and biting and sucking on his neck.

His whole mind went blank as sex clouded his mind. He was not too busy going with his mind told him to do that he didn't even think about his wedding that was tomorrow nor would his dear fiancé whom he knew be heartbroken if she found out about this.

But what made it seem like it was _so_ right?

Natsu let out a low groan as he felt something wet and warm run down his hard shaft, looking down to see Lucy sucking him off like there was no tomorrow.

There actually might be a good thing to be with a stripper—they were amazing at sex!

He was seeing stars and sparks fly everywhere, trying his best not to burst so soon. Why was she so good at this and where did she even learn this? Was she as experienced as the other strippers or was she still a virgin?

"Shit!" Natsu cursed out loud when he felt her small hands massaging his balls, struggling to not burst. He gripped her hair tightly and pulled her down, making her give him a deep throat and that's when he finally burst.

Lucy reeled back and coughed up the semen that got caught up in her throat, pounding on her chest till she regained her control and started to breath normally.

"Jesus Christ, Natsu."

"You're good with your mouth," Natsu commented, earning a blush and a scowl from the blonde. She climb back up and straddled his hips, gasping to find herself under Natsu as he flipped her over.

"You ready to have the time of your life?" He murmured against her skin, making her heart clench painfully. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to show that she was. "Yes, do whatever you would like to me."

After she had said those words, something inside Natsu snapped. He growled possessively and kissed her hard, grabbing her panties that were completely soaked with her juice.

He threw the fabric away and got between her legs, feeling her long slender legs wrap around his waists like a blanket. He positioned himself against her entrance and plunged himself deep inside her.

Both of the adults lets out a cry out pleasure.

"S—shit... you're so tight, Luce."

"A—ahh, Natsu, please, move!" She begged. She dug her nails into his shoulder and into the bed sheet as he started to move, moaning and gasping as he stirred her insides up.

She hasn't felt this much pleasure in a while and Natsu sure did know how to pleasure a woman. He was gentle and went in a pace Lucy much enjoyed—even though he had said he would go rough on her. Maybe this was his rough side and she was just enjoying it too much since nobody had ever gotten this dominant on her.

Natsu was taking a few of her firsts but she couldn't ask for a better person to.

She cried out in pleasure as he hit a certain spot that made her nerves tingle slightly, their slick wet bodies rubbing against each other as if they were meant to be.

The sounds of moans and groans, sighs and cries were heard everywhere. The slap of their skin was what kept Natsu going, his rosy locks sticking to his forehead as he continued going in and out, in and out. He was close and he knew that—he was enjoying this too much without regrets in the world.

Lisanna was out of his mind and his whole bachelor party had disappeared.

All he could do was think of this beautiful woman that was under him, moaning and crying as if this was the last thing she could do.

Her pleasured satisfied face.

Her sweet moans and gasps.

Her sexy body.

Why was this affecting him so much?

Natsu leaned in and breathe heavily against Lucy's ear, hissing out a command that had her gasping. "Come for me, babe or I'll be forced to go rougher on you,"

She dug her nails into his back as she left scratch marks, clenching around him to have both of them groaning in pleasure.

"N—Natsu..! No, please, I can't—"

"You _can_." He corrected, giving a hard thrust earning a loud moan. He continued thrusting into her with great force that had her crying out in pain, rocking back in forth to dig deeper.

"N—Natsu! I—I can't! I never—!"

"W—what? You never came before?" He panted, slamming into her body to make her cry out. He paused for a second to see her staring up at him, breathing heavily.

His face shifted into amusement.

"Oh... a stripper who never orgasm in her life?"

"S—shut up! All the men who could have afforded me were horrible in bed! And the boyfriends I've had weren't good either so—"Lucy pouted as she turn her head to the side. She looked away from the male's grinning face as he leaned down to kiss her neck. "Mm... don't worry Lucy; I'll make up the times for those who couldn't make you orgasm."

"What makes you think _you_ can when nobody else could?!"

"Every woman in the world—young or old, can orgasm. You just need to find the trick to make them come over the edge. And I'm sure I got the _perfect_ position."

"What are you—?" Lucy started to say but gasped when she felt him pull out. She whined over the missing object but gasped again when Natsu flipped her over in her knees. He pulled her pelvis up in the air before he slammed into her again, a loud cry of pleasure flying out of her lip.

"Natsu!"

"Now you're going to come for me and it'll be the best thing that's ever happened to you," He murmured before moving in a fast pace that left her crying for more.

He kept her going in a good pace and position, leaning over her body to grab her boobs and rub her clitoris.

He felt her tense up in his arms and grinned devilishly.

"Mm, Luce, let it go. Don't hold back; just feel me fucking you roughly from behind."

"N—Natsu! I—"

"Yeah?"

"I—I think—I'm going to—"

"That's right, babe. Come for me—I promise it'll be the best feeling in the world."

Lucy started to tremble against his body as she felt something build up in the pit of her stomach. She gripped the bed sheets tightly and she cried out against the mattress, squeezing her eyes shut in the process.

She was close—she knew she was. Natsu was touching her in new place and doing her in new positions that actually made her whole body tremble with desire.

Before she knew it, she released everything she was holding back and let out a loud scream that made his ears ring for a second or two.

"_N—NATSU!_"

The couple released and fell against the bed in unison, panting as if they ran a marathon.

Lucy was still in daze as she witnessed her first orgasm, seeing sparks flying everywhere. She even failed to notice Natsu snuggling her from behind.

"How was that for your first orgasm?"

"A—amazing..." She whispered, earning a proud grin from the rosy-haired man.

"Well, I feel proud of myself."

A pause lingered in the air as they just enjoyed being in their arms.

Lucy started to doze off in his arms but ended up waking up again, hearing his voice. "Hey Luce,"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't ever fall in love."

Lucy stay quiet and sat up, turning around to stared at Natsu who looked serious about this, wondering why he was saying this to her.

"But—"

"Please, Lucy. Just promise me and I'll be happy. I just don't think I could ever see you with another man,"

Lucy gasped and felt her heart skip a beat, her eyes widening at his sorrowful face. She bit her lip and hung her head in shame as she whimpered out in sadness. "Natsu... I can't keep that promise."

"Why not?"

"Because... I think I might have already fallen in love with you."

* * *

"Fucking Christ, Natsu, where the fuck were you?"

Gray scolded Natsu who just walked into the church dressed in a full suit, grinning sheepishly at his best friend who was apparently, worried sick.

"Nowhere, I was just taking care of some business, nothing bad." He answered quickly, dismissing the thought. He almost got another boner just thinking of Lucy and last night, clearing his throat to walk away.

"Err, anyways, where's everyone else?"

"Lisanna's in her room getting ready while everyone's starting to arrive. We were just worried you wouldn't show up,"

"Why wouldn't I? It's my wedding." Natsu scoffed, fixing his bow tie in a nearby mirror.

"Where'd you disappear to last night? Last thing I remember was that blonde chick giving you a lap dance then both of you disappearing. Don't tell me you—"

"Hell yeah, I fucked her and it was _worth it_."

Gray looked at Natsu in disbelief as he paid no attention to the look he received, fixing his hair and teeth before he was punched in the arm.

"Natsu, what the fuck! You're about to get married and you do that?!"

"Dude, relax, Lisanna gave me permission to do anything last night."

"But sleeping with a stripper is _totally_ past the point where '_anything'_ is actually okay!" Gray screeched. Natsu scowled at him as he told him to keep quiet, pulling the man in closer to speak to him. "Gray, I need you to keep quiet about it, alright? I'm counting on you... she's coming to my wedding so I'll introduce you guys."

"_You even invited her—!"_

"Shhh! Yes! So shut up and stop freaking out!" Natsu shouted right back, leaning in close to his face to make it look like they were kissing.

They pulled back when they heard someone clear their throat, both of the adults turning to look at the beautiful woman in a pink dress.

Natsu immediately recognized her and made his way towards her, grinning shyly.

"Hey Luce, great to see you here!"

"It actually was a struggle coming here... I'm sore all over."

Natsu snickered as he smirked to himself, Lucy flushing to smack him in the chest.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, what can I say, I'm one hell of a monster in bed."

Lucy rolled her eyes and ignored the pink-haired man, trailing her eyes to the left to see a familiar looking guy in a suit. She smiled when they locked eyes, waving slightly to see him walk on over.

"Lucy, remember Gray from last night?"

"Oh yeah! Gray—I heard from Juvia you were a tiger in bed." Lucy winked making him flush. Lucy laughed along with Natsu as Gray scowled at them, looking away in embarrassment.

"Err—uh, did you guys really—?"

"Have sex last night? Yeah, if you were wondering." She shrugged in a nonchalant manner making Gray's jaw drop. He eyed the two laughing adults as Natsu swung his arm around her shoulder, the two acting like they've been best friends since day one.

"Why are you guys so open about this?! Don't you understand that Natsu's getting married?!"

"Yes, I know." Lucy smiled sadly, her shoulder's dropping slightly. "I guess I'm just a bit jealous or something but... I'm fine. I'm happy for Natsu,"

"Lucy..."

"So, that's why I'm here to support his marriage. I hope it goes well, Natsu." Lucy smiled cheekily, giving his cheek a quick kiss before walking away. Natsu frowned and watched her retreating figure, rubbing away the sparkles that were pressed onto his cheek.

"What the hell happened between you two?"

"Would you believe me if I told you we fell in love?"

Gray was about to open his mouth and scream again but stopped as Natsu covered his mouth and glared at him. "Stop _screaming_, you piece of shit. I know, _I know_. It's hard, alright? But... I don't know, I love Lisanna but I also love Lucy. I don't want to hurt Lisanna... we're already this far and I don't want to fuck everything up so I'm just keeping Lucy as one of my best friends."

"Wouldn't that be just harder?!"

"I don't even know, dude. Everything just seems so blurry and shit—I don't know what's right or what's wrong anymore."

Gray sighed and covered his face with his palm as he tried thinking of saying something to him that'll help him.

But he couldn't come up with anything.

"_Everyone who is attending Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna's Strauss' wedding, please take your seats. The groom will shortly walk down the aisle._"

"Well, guess that's my cue. See you later, dickface."

"Make up your mind about the two, alright? You're one messed up piece of fuck."

Natsu watched Gray walk away and sighed, pursing his lips in process.

What could he do? He was too far into life.

~**X**~

Natsu stood in front of everyone at the chapel as he waited for Lisanna to step outside and come out. He was nervous but his eyes always seemed to trail towards the blonde that was in the back—staring at her mobile phone.

She looked gorgeous today and he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful self.

What was she doing to him?

Sweat poured down his forehead as he heard the music play to allow his fiancé know that it was time to come out.

He waited as the door opened to where she was hidden in, watching as his breathtaking fiancé came strolling out in her white long wedding dress that dragged along behind her every time she took a step.

People commented on how beautiful she looked and how stunning she was, a semi-large nervous smile crawling up his tan face.

"Hey Lis... you look amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself," She giggled, smiling at his guilt struck face. The two turned around and faced the priest who cleared his throat and started to read the bible to pronounce them husband and wife.

"Err, so, how'd your bachelorette party go last night?" Natsu asked, looking at his men to his right to see what they were doing. He failed to notice Lisanna tense up at that question, his onyx eyes trailing back to look at his wife-to-be, sweating slightly. "Oh... my party? It went... well. How about yours?"

"Yeah, mines were good too."

"That's nice."

A silent went by as the voice of the priest got even louder, the two of them struggling to pay attention to the words that came out of his mouth.

Seconds turned into minutes and the longer he talked, the boring it got.

Natsu was thinking about Lucy the whole time while he tried paying attention, his mind wandering from time to time. He got the look of death from Erza when he turned to look around; quickly moving his head back to look at the priest again.

When he did, he heard the words that were coming from his mouth, a hard word to process.

"Before I go on... does anyone have objections that these two should not be wedded?"

Natsu turned around and looked right at Lucy, who seemed to not pay attention, and turned to look around the crowd to see if they had objections.

He shouldn't think it... he shouldn't say it. He didn't want to break her poor little heart—they've been friends and together for so long, it wouldn't be worth it to leave her for a woman whom he just had a one-night stand for.

But why was his heart screaming _yes, yes, yes_ while his mind screamed _no, no, no_?

"Alright—since anyone does not have any objections, I will—"

"Wait! I object, I object to this wedding!"

The whole chapel erupted in gasps as they stared at the person who just objected to the wedding, Natsu, also so shocked to see who it was.

He turned his head to look at the woman who held her hand up, a huge look of worry on her face. "I object! Please, I object!"

"Lisanna... what are you doing?!" Erza whisper-shouted at the bride who frown. "I'm sorry Natsu... I can't marry you—this seems wrong. I just can't... I'm sorry."

"Lisanna..." He whispered, staring at the bride with wide eyes. He watched as tears filled her eyes, her head hanging down low to hang in shame.

"Natsu... I slept with the stripper last night... at my bachelorette party. And after I did, I realized that I can't go on with this wedding and I can't marry you. You're not my soul mate and I don't think I can keep up with this any longer..! I'm sorry!"

The whole chapel gasped again and in the corner of his eye, he saw Mirajane faint and some other woman faint along with her. His eyes widen in shock as she got into the same predicament he was in, a soft smile replacing his frown.

"Lisanna... to tell you the truth, I also slept with a stripper last night. But she's not just an ordinary stripper... she's an amazing human being that I think I fell in love with at first sight. I didn't know what to do... I had to go with this wedding because I didn't want to break your heart... in matter of fact," Natsu turned his head to look right at Lucy. "The one I actually love is right there—standing right there with that beautiful pink dress on."

Everyone in the room turned and stared right at Lucy who blushed in embarrassment, looking at the crowd and back at Natsu who was smirking and pointing right at her.

"Lucy Heartfillia—get your ass up here."

"E—eh?!"

Lucy felt someone shove her from the back as she stumbled across the aisle, everyone's eyes still on her.

She flushed red as she quickly sped walk to Natsu, walking into his out-stretched arms that wrapped around her figure perfectly.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is the woman I truly love."

"N—Natsu..."

Natsu turned towards her and grinned widely, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Come on, Luce! Let's go on many more adventures together!"

And with that, he left dashing for the doors with the stripper he coincidentally met at the club yesterday night and the woman who changed his whole life in less than 12 hours.

Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia, meant to be since day one.

* * *

**a/n: **god... this is long and it's pretty shitty but forgive me because I really wanted to write this for some reason. I ignored my boyfriend for a long period of time to write this too so, sorry. xD  
HAPPY THANKSGIVING/AGAIN/ and I hope you have an amazing time!

Be a dear and review? ;*


End file.
